Immortalist, Variant (3.5e Prestige Class)
Immortalist :"No longer shall I fear death!" ::- Leosla, Human Immortalist Immortalists are powerful spellcasters who have transcended mortality in a way few would dare to imagine. These masters of their art have irrevocably erased death and can no longer die. Unlike some profane means of becoming immortal, an immortalist manages to keep his flesh and mortality's pleasures. Many necromancers envy them; common mortals fear them. They are a truly marvelous example on how magic can put nature and even time itself in its place. Becoming an Immortalist The path of the immortalist is a tempting one; usually greedy or cowardly individuals take this path over undeath or other terrible means of extending one's lifespan. Class Features All of the following are class features of the immortalist. : When a new immortalist level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that she adds the level of immortalist to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before she became an immortalist, she must decide to which class she adds each level of immortalist for the purpose of determining spells per day. : You know your own personal truename. However, pronouncing it correctly requires a Truespeak check with a DC equal to 15 + (2 × your HD) + 2. You get a +4 bonus on the Truespeak check because it’s your personal truename. (Ex): At each level except 5th, Immortalist extends her lifespan. Each time she gains this ability, she regresses to her last age category, keeping all of the gained age bonuses while losing any age penalties. She starts at the minimum age for the age category. This ability cannot regress the immortalist beyond young adult. (Ex): At 2nd level, a Immortalist no longer takes ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Immortalist still dies of old age when her time is up. (Ex): At 3rd level, an immortalist makes the second step in the pursuit of true Immortality. Her body no longer requires mortal needs and loses many of its previous weaknesses. * Becomes an Outsider (Native). * Immunity to diseases, poison, ability damage/drain, fatigue/exhaustion. * An immortalist no longer needs to eat, sleep, drink or breath, though she may do so if she wishes. * Her body ages twice as longer than before, meaning that mininun age for stepping into next age category doubles. (Ex): At 4th level, an immortalist makes the penultimate step in his pursuit of avoiding death. By manipulating her true name and other primal pillars of existence, she is able to erase her vulnerability to even supernatural death. * Can no longer die of old age. The immortalist ceases to age, accruing no penalties or bonuses from passing time. Her age category, for all purposes, is young adult. * The Immortalist no longer loses levels or experience for dying and being resurrected or raised. * The Immortalist becomes immune to death effects and can no longer be the subject of soul-stealing spells such as Soul Bind or Trap the Soul. * The Immortalist gains immunity to Energy Drain. * The Immortalist can no longer be made into an undead creature, no matter how strong the necromantic magic is. (Ex): At 5th level, the Immortalist makes the final step toward immortality. She takes on the following traits: * Once per year, Immortalist may return to the world of the living after dying; she is affected by the spell ''true resurrection'' one day after her death, no matter the circumstance. This Resurrection ability renews itself each year, at the immortalist's birthday (The day she came into existence). If an immortalist dies when she has already used up his resurrection for the year she is instead resurrected on his birthday (using up his Resurrection use for the year). An immortalist returns where she wants, to his home on a demiplane on the edge of existence or in his native homeland; distance and location do not matter. * The immortalist is immune to any kind of death or seal over her soul; she cannot be stopped from resurrecting by any means. (Example: The Immortalist is immune to the True Death quality of some elder evil). * Spell effects that ends with caster's death no longer end after Immortalist's death. Campaign Information Playing an Immortalist Combat: As the base class. Advancement: Immortalists come from every domain of spellcasting. When an immortalist takes upon this path, he usually finishes it. Multiclassing would only delay their ultimate goal. Resources: Immortalists gain support depending on their moral outlook and former classes; an immortalist wizard should still have the support of his guild and an immortalist cleric should still be in good status with his church. Immortalists in the World :"I have forever turned away the Grim Reaper himself! Do you think you scare me?" ::Gi, Human Wizard Immortalist Immortalist is a spellcaster who succeeded at avoiding death, forever. They may take any form, whether the PCs' mentors or the archvillain. NPC Reactions: Immortalists tend to be unpopular among followers of nature; NPCs like druids tend to hate them for playing with the natural cycle. However, unlike undeath, Immortalists still retain their former race's basic features. Immortalists may live multiple lives, using persisted Disguise Self or other spells to live normal lives. Immortalist Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (arcana) can research immortalists to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Immortalist in the Game Immortalists deviate from the natural cycle. They tend to be unpopular amongst druids, inevitables and non-player characters. An NPC immortalist is usually a villain using his immortality to get what they want, when they want. Immortalist villian, however, may give the player the feeling that they can never win (Especially against a 5th level immortalist). If an evil Immortalist cannot achieve his goal because of some heroes, he can simply wait and outlive them. Adaptation: Immortalism fits in any generic magical campaign, unless magic is weird in your world you won't need extensive adaptation. You can become Immortalist from a divine spellcaster class, but you will lose connection to your deity(if any). Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting